gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hotknife
The Vapid Hotknife is a custom car appearing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Design GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, the Hotknife is a late 1920's or early 1930's Hot Rod resembling a 1928 Ford Model A with modifications and a custom paint job. The car comes in only one paint scheme: purple with white accents and a black roof. Visits to Pay 'n' Spray garages have no effect on the car, nor can the car be modified at any modification garages, but features two variants; one with a covering on the V8 engine and one without a covering. It has capacity for only two people. Hotknife-GTASA-front.jpg|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view). Hotknife 1.jpg|Front quarter view; with covered engine. GTA V In GTA V, the Hotknife is updated slightly to a 1930's Ford Model B design, but it now spawns in a variety of two-tone colors. The Hotknife appears to be heavily based on a 1933 Ford Coupe Model 40B that has been heavily modified, with lowered suspension, wide tires, and a low "chopped" roof, which is a common hot rod modification for this model. Hotknife-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view). Hotknife-GTAV.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of the Hotknife. Hotknife_Front_End.jpg|A Hotknife in GTA Online Performance For what the Hotknife lacks in being easy to find, it makes up for in being a very fun vehicle to drive. It handles well on-road and off-road. There's great acceleration to be had from the V8 up front, resulting in great air times when going off certain jumps but its top speed is ultimately lower than the more aerodynamic cars found in the game. Its cornering isn't too good, which makes turning at high speed somewhat difficult, but this can be solved by using the handbrake. One bad aspect about this car is its poor endurance in crashes because of the exposed front suspension and radiator, which is made up for by the suspension being so good that it rarely tips over. Gallery Hotknife gta v.jpg|The Hotknife (front side view) outside the Grove Street Garage. Silver Hotknife .jpg|Back view of a silver Hotknife. File:HotknifeGTAV-online.jpg|A hotknife in Grand Theft Auto Online. Hotknife picture.jpg|A modified Hotknife, with hood removed and a Single Intake Bug Catcher engine. StockHotknife.jpg|A Hotknife variant, with stock hood and fenders. Singleplayer Hotknife.jpg|A Hotknife variant, with the hood removed, no engine mod or fenders. Hotknife.jpg|The Hotknife on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations GTA San Andreas Like the Phoenix, the Hotknife is an extremely rare car to find in GTA San Andreas, but with patience and searching in the right places, it will eventually spawn. *Spawns in front of the Driving School in Doherty, San Fierro after getting all gold medals in driving school (its license plate reads "GOLD"). *Rarely spawns on The Strip, but with patience, it will eventually spawn. *Can be obtained through Vigilante missions, which in rare occasions are driven by criminals, but only at levels 1 and 2, otherwise only 4-door cars are used (This can be done even from the beginning of the game). *Spawns often when the "fast cars" cheat is activated. GTA V *In single-player, it is immediately given to the player in a garage for every character if the player has the Collector's Edition. *Can be bought for free in GTA Online from Legendarymotorsport.net if the player has the Collector's Edition. *It can be bought for $90,000 in the enhanced version of GTA V in both singleplayer and multiplayer. Trivia General *The default radio stations for Hotknife are: **''GTA San Andreas: Playback FM. **GTA V'': Channel X. *The name Hotknife is a possible reference to "hotknifing," a common method of smoking hash, while also being a play on "hot rod." Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *In GTA San Andreas, it is one of the few vehicles that can't be modded at any mod shops. *Strangely, in GTA San Andreas, the upper frame of the passenger side's door is inconsistent to that of the driver side, appearing recessed and colored purple (as opposed to the driver side's black), This is caused by the door being set in too much to the cars' body and is evident when the door swings open, to reveal the door is identical to the driver-side door. *Found in the game files, the Hotknife in front of the Driving School is actually painted silver, like the Bullet beside it. (This can be seen clearly using modifications) *It is the oldest car in the 3D Universe, along with the Hustler, Hermes, and the Thunder-Rodd. Grand Theft Auto V *In GTA V, if the player looks at the Hotknife's grille from the side, from the back, the grille is invisible. But if the player looks in the front, the grille is visible. *It is the third oldest car in the HD Universe, along with the Z-Type, Duneloader, Rat-Loader, Roosevelt, and the old rusty Tractor. *The car is manufactured by Vapid in GTA V. This can be seen in Online mode when the car is owned in a garage, also due to the fact that its real life counterpart is a Ford. **In GTA V, when entering the Hotknife, the name of the vehicle at the bottom right of the screen does not display the manufacturer. So instead of "Vapid Hotknife, Muscle," it is just "Hotknife, Muscle." *It shares similar available modifications to the Rat Loader such as cycle fenders and shares its engine noise with the Z-Type. *If you look closely, the grille of the vehicle contains somewhat the symbol of a bent sword pointing down. *In GTA V, if there are two players in the Hotknife, the driver's right shoulder will clip into the passenger's left shoulder. *As of the 1.16 patch, the Hotknife will be free to replace if it gets destroyed by any means. **However, those who do not own the Collector's Edition, it will still be rendered unrecoverable. * The HD Universe version closely resembles ZZ Top's Eliminator-era 1933 Ford Coupe. Navigation }} de:Hotknife (SA) es:Hotknife fr:Hotknife pl:Hotknife pt:Hotknife Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Special Vehicles Category:Hotrods Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online